


The beginning of a friendship

by Emiliemontage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Kid T'Challa, Kid Tony Stark, Panther Eliana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliemontage/pseuds/Emiliemontage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Little, adorable Tony getting lost in the jungle of Wakanda, being found by a panther and being carried around by it. </p>
<p>So  young Tony becoming a friend with a panther and then with a younger T'Challa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning of a friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressLuna/gifts), [Oky_Verlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oky_Verlo/gifts).



> So that idea that was not a prompt kind of became one. It was seriously supposed to be only fluff, but it seems that I cannot write fluffy things without a bit of angst, so that's the final result.
> 
> I didn't had the time to reread it yet, I might be able to do it in the next few days, so sorry for any errors in the text.
> 
> Big thanks to MistressLuna for the idea!! I really hope that you like it! :)

They were visiting the jungle in Wakanda. They even had a guide with them, but Tony was not allowed to ask questions. His father said that nobody wanted to listen to a child’s questions that were surely useless. The thing is, Tony, at eight years old, was one of the most curious boy of his age, he wanted to know EVERYTHING about what was happening around him, even more if it concerned robots and the nature. When his father told him, or better say he told Jarvis that he will go too to Wakanda, the little genius read everything he could find on the country, which was not much considering the country was more or less isolated. And now the brunet had the luckiest opportunity to satisfy his curiosity but he was not allowed to ask questions! How more unfair life could be? So Tony decided to do what he does best, he will try to learn more about the Wakanda jungle by himself. He took his time to look at everything around him and to make sure he did not miss a thing about the jungle, the animals, the plants, the trees and everything in the end.

After a while, he realized that he was alone in the jungle and that he did not know where his father and the guide were. Tony looked around him trying to see if he could maybe find his way back, but reached quickly to the conclusion that he had no idea where he was exactly. The brunet was starting to panic.

“Ok, calm down Tony.” He said to himself. “What would father say if he saw you like this? You want to show him that you are a good boy, so do it!”

It took him a few minutes, but the little boy finished by calm himself and then he started to think about his situation. What is the thing to do in this case? Try to find his way back to the city? No, the brunet had more chance to just getting even more lost. Call someone? First, who? Second, he did not think that someone will hear him and even if they did, will the person be gentle or it will be a villain? No, too risky. Then, what will be the plan? Tony was still lost in a jungle in a foreign country. It was then and there that the little boy remembered Jarvis’ words: “When you are lost and you first were we someone, stay where you are. The first place that person will look is the last place where he or she saw you and they will go on for there.” Tony did not recall when he lost track of his father and the guard, but it was the less dangerous plan of action he had. He sat down and took out his notebook to write down everything he had seen so far and every one of his new ideas. Wakanda was still one of the most technologically advanced country in the world after all. 

***

An hour passed and another one and again another one or many other ones, Tony did not know anymore and He started to get worried. What if he was more lost than he thought and in an area of the jungle that nobody knew about? What if his father just forgot about him? Or worst, that he decided that Tony just was not a good enough boy and to let him stay in the jungle? The King would not let his father do that, right? But what if...what if the king agreed with his dad? Tony was so lost in his thoughts and panic that he did not realize that he had started to cry until he felt something licking his face. Startled, the brunet came back to reality to come face to face with a panther, a big black panther with blue eyes that was licking his tears. The young boy tried to not move, but the panther tongue did a movement on his face that just send him into a fit of giggles. 

“It tickles.” Tony said while giggling and with a look of wonder on his face. 

The panther let out a sound that sounded happy and did the movement again and again until the genius was laughing really hard. Then, it curled on the ground with its head between its paws. Tony calmed himself, sat in a more comfortable position with his back on a tree and started petting the panther. 

“Thanks big one, I needed that.” The eight years old kid said. “So how lucky I am to have a panther comforting me? I mean, everyone knows that the panther is an important element of the Wakandan culture, some kind of God I think, so it must be special to have one comforting you, isn’t it? Even more since I am a stranger here… Or maybe… are you lonely sweet pie?”

That question stopped Tony’s ramble and he took the time to look at his new companion while still continuing petting it. The brunet thought about his new theory for a while.

“Yeah, I think that’s it, you came because you were lonely. I mean sure people will pet you when they encounter you, but are they treating you like a living being or more like a… What is the term again? A deity! It’s sad, isn’t it? Being kept at an arm's length because of who you are? I feel you Pantera, the same is happening to me because I am the Stark heir…” 

At that point, the panther moved to put its head on Tony’s legs. Its sharp blue eyes met the human brown ones and a look of understanding passed between the two of them. Then, the kid had an idea that made him smile. Seeing the change in the human expression, the black animal made a questioning sound. 

“We could be friends you know. I know I won’t stay here long and I still have to go back to the King castle, but will could be friend and still know that whatever happen, there is someone who cares about you!” 

The panther expressed its agreement by licking Tony’s face all over, making the little boy giggles again. After that, it turned around, sank toward the ground while pushing between the human legs. 

“Do you… Do you want me to climb unto your back?” The brunet asked surprised.

His answer: a panther pushing its back even more between the boy’s legs. Tony could not help himself, he laughed.

“Ok, ok, I will, but first, are you a girl or a boy? I mean, I won’t eternally call you Pantera! It might be a nice name, but I won’t call you what you are. You need a real name to show that you are not just a thing!”

The panther stood up, just enough to let Tony have his information and then it decided to went back to making the boy climb up, which he did with a big smile on his face.

“A ride by a panther in a jungle, that’s amazing!! You are the bestest friend ever!” Tony exclaimed, while petting the animal between its two ears.

The panther started walking into the jungle. Tony marvelled at the view which was so much better than before for a while before remembering to come back to the important matter.

“So you are a girl and we still need to find you a name! I am sorry, I don’t know any African names, so it be Italian. Hum...what could it be? Maybe Azzurra as you have blue eyes? No, you may have that, but you are not only an attacker, are you? If I remember well, a panther in the Wakanda tradition is mostly a protector, isn’t it? And that’s what you are doing with me now; protecting me.” Tony said, thinking out loud.

A moment of silence passed between the two new friends with the panther continuing to make her way in the jungle toward the village. 

“I know!” Tony exclaimed a few minutes later. “Eliana! It means the one protecting or supporting the others, I don’t remember exactly which, but it is perfect! What do you think Eliana?”  
The panther made several happy sounds that had Tony laughing in delight, happy to have found a solution to his problem. He continued to be carried around by the black animal for a while before they reached the back of King’s house. Tony, not wanting to end his adventure, stayed on the panther’s back while she lowered herself into the ground. The brunet decided to cuddle the panther to express his gratitude for the ride. 

That is how, sometime later, a younger boy found them. Eliana turned her head around when she heard foots walking sound, alerting Tony of the presence of another person. That child, who was clearly a Wakandan with his dark skin and dark hair, approached the two of them and started to speak to Tony while petting the panther. To the brunet chagrin, the boy was speaking a language he did not understand, the language of the country. 

“I am sorry, little one, but I don’t understand what you are saying. It is sad as you seem to be a nice guy, but I won’t know if you are a friend or an enemy.” Tony said sadly while looking at the ground.  
“Friend!” The four years old boy answered. “Me T’Challa!”  
“You understand what I am saying! Yay!!!” The brunet exclaimed, now looking at the kid before him with a look of surprise and hope on his face. I am Tony and the panther’s name is Eliana.”  
“You named the panther.” T’Challa said intrigued.  
“Of course, she needed a name and she helped me. Eliana is my friend!”  
“T’Challa Tony’s friend too?  
“Yeah, you can be.” The genius said with a soft smile. 

He did not have the time to blink his eyes before he was engulfed in a hug by the dark skinned boy. Tony tried to return it as best as he could while still being spread out on the panther’s back. 

***

A few days later, Tony was again outside playing with T’Challa and Eliana. He found T’Challa, even with his young age, to be a charming and sweet boy with a sharp intelligence. His first impression was a good one, the Wakanda prince, because that was his friend title here, was indeed a very nice guy and it was fun to play with him. The two boys quickly became good friends and had been near inseparable during the last days. Tony even learned some words in the Wakandan language. The three of them played for a while, until one of the Dora Milaje came to bring T’Challa inside for his nap. As it was the Stark family last day in Wakanda, Tony stayed outside with Eliana. He was sad to live his two first real living friends behind and even more while knowing that he might never see them again. The young boy and the panther were sitting beside each other with the animal head on Tony’s lap. The brunet heard a sound behind him and turned to see the King coming in the garden. 

“Majesty.” Tony welcomed politely.  
“Young Anthony. Can I sit with you for a while?”  
“Of course Majesty.”

T’Chaka came to sit beside Tony. He petted the panther head for a moment while the two human stayed silent.

“T’Challa said that you named the panther.” The king said.  
“Yes, I did. I am sorry it is not an name from your culture, I didn’t know any.” Tony answered.  
“What is the name Anthony? I will judge if it is appropriate after hearing it.”  
“I must tell you that it is not in English either.” The brunet said while looking at the panther head on his lap. “My father always said that nobody wanted to have important matters said in a language other than English in a foreign country.”  
“Is English your first language?

Tony looked at the king surprised by the change of subject. T’Chaka looked back at him with a warm smile, inviting him silently to answer his question.

“No, it is Italian.” The young boy answered.  
“Italian, what a beautiful language it is. If the name is appropriate of a panther in Wakanda then that name it will be for her regardless of the fact that none of us here speak Italian.”  
“Her name is Eliana. It means the one protecting and supporting the others which is what a panther represent in your culture, isn’t it? A protector for Wakanda.”  
“You took the time to learn about our culture Omncinci. Eliana, a great name for a great animal. You have me honoured that you choose such a suitable name in your maternal language.”  
“Are you keeping the name? Thank you, thank you Majesty! You heard that Eliana, you are keeping your name!” Tony said excited “Hey, what is a Om-cinci?”  
“Omncinci Anthony. It means ‘little one’.”  
“I am not little, I am a eight years old boy. My father said that I am a really big boy and have to act like one!”

T’Chaka sighed sadly. He was face-to-face with a boy that will clearly have to grow up too fast and he could not do anything about it. 

“Maybe Anthony, but you are still young. You still have the right to be a child and a Omncinci, understood?”

Tony nodded his head to say that he understood. The king patted the boy shoulder and stood up. He wanted to speak longer with that clever child but he still had a country to manage. T’Chaka started to walk back toward the door.

“Majesty?” The brunet called.  
“Yes Omncinci?” The king turned around to look back at the boy.  
“Can I ask you to take care of Eliana? And of T’Challa too? Not that I believe you will not take care of your own son but he is the big brother and he will need someone to protect him too, you know. Also, they are my friends and we are leaving today… It will be less difficult to leave if I know that someone will be there for them.”

T’Chaka looked at the child in front of him with silent wonder. That eight years old child who knew T’Challa and Eliana for a little less than five days just asked him to make sure that the two will be taken care for. He even had the guts to ask him, T’Challa’s father to make sure that he will take care of his own son. All that in the name of friendship. So T’Chaka looked at that sweet, clever, caring boy, that boy that he said will grow too fast and remembered the card he had in his pocket. The king smiled, having finally found what he could do to help Tony. 

“I will, young Anthony. I promise you to take good care of Eliana and T’Challa.” The king of Wakanda said solemnly. However, will you like to keep contact with us, Njengomhlobo? T’Challa cannot write right now but in a few, the correspondence will be with him instead of me.”  
“Really? You will accept to give me news of T’Challa and Eliana? I don’t want to add more stuff to do in your workload, Majesty.”  
“It will be no hardship, Anthony. There, the card with our address.” T’Chaka assured.

He took out his business card from his pocket and gave it to Tony who stood up and walked to the king.

“Thank you so much, Majesty. You and your son are really nice people.” The young boy thanked.  
“You are too Omncinci, a nice and good boy. I am happy to consider you a family friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation
> 
> Omncinci: little one  
> Njengomhlobo: caring friend


End file.
